


don't forget to draw on me too

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, Tattoo AU, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: dan and phil are married with a child but some people don't like that their are gay and have tattoos, despite how amazing they are.





	don't forget to draw on me too

Dan and phil have been together for almost 17 years. They started going out when Dan was only 18, when he was barely legal. Back then they felt like they had the world on the top of their shoulders and that they were super old. Nowadays they still did feel like they were on the top of the world but unfortunately things have changed a bit. They were a bit older and the had a 10 year old daughter that needed a lot of care and watching, although some days she thinks she is grown. 

Dan and Phil's life changed a lot when they adopted a little girl but some things were still the same. They both still shared domestic moments amongst each other, and their daughter. They both were still happily married and very cute together. Although some things have changed in the household. For one, they were no longer in YouTube but they still wrote books and were in movies or films with their other friends. They still went to events to talk but it was not as often as they used too. Secondly, in the time being Dan and phil had become kind of addicted to getting tattoos. Phil got his first tattoo at 19 but decided to go back to the tattoo parlor to get one that reminded him of tatinof. After that tattoo he become obsessed. 

Phil got more tattoos based off of tatinof and he also got tattoos of what he liked, like Buffy the vampire slayer, Pokemon, anime, his husband, and his daughter. 

Also, in the time being Phil was even able to convince Dan to get a lot of tattoos. Dan never wanted tattoos really but Phil would always come back home from the parlor or he would drive Phil to get one, and he kind of just wanted to try it one day. 

Once he was there in the store and sitting down on the bench, he became terrified. Phil held his hand and said that the first one was always the worst. Dan ended up getting a tattoo of a pokeball with Phil's name it. 

After that first tattoo, Dan got addicted to tattooing, just like Phil said he would.

Dan's tattoos consisted a lot of what Phil's tattoos did. A lot of animes, musics, some for Phil, and the others for his daughter lizzy. 

Despite all the tattoos that Dan and phil were literally covered in, they still made a significant amount money and had great jobs. Even though by first glance most people seem to have a judgement or stereotype on them

Dan and phil did everyday typical things. They ate breakfast with their daughter every morning, they got her ready for school, they did work, picked her up from school, and did all the typical family these any normal family would do. They were never mean or would ever hurt their daughter but of course so people didn't see it like this. Although, the husband duo could definitely avoid and block out the comments, a 10 year old girl could not. 

The comments people, normally adults, would make started in lizzy's class. Lizzy went to go play with her friend Bryce but when she went up to him, he wasn't so welcoming. Bryce told lizzy that his dad said gay people shouldn't be able to have kids. This was the first of the comments that started. 

After that comments to lizzy about her "bad", "no-good' parents started flooding in. There were remarks about how gay people shouldnt have children, how gay people are gross, and how these men with tattoos probably hurt their own daughter. 

Lizzy, like anyone, would become saddened when people would mention comments about her dads. She loved them so much and they were amazing dads. They always read he stories and made her pancakes and played dolls with her. They even draw on her so she has art on her just like them.

There were the few, occasional comments and stares here and there but other than that Lizzy was able to block out all negativity. This was until it wss parent day at her school. 

Parent day was essentially what it seemed. Every students parents come and there is a class party along with multiple different games that the kids made and host. Normally this is the highlight of the students year, as they have been planning these games to play with their parents for months now, but lizzy was very anxious. 

Of course, she put a lot of hard work into the games like the every other kid but she just didn't know how everyone would react to her dads. 

Her dad on the other hand were so ready for the parent day. Once lizzy came home with the paper discussing the parent day date, they marked it on their calendars. They where so happy to see their daughters class again and even signed up to bring chocolate chip cookies and vanilla cupcakes. 

On the day of the event, all of the family strolled up to the school. They walked into lizzy's classroom to see almost everyone already there. They layed out all the food and the students got up to demonstrate and host the games they had made.

It was all going well until Dan looked over at lizzy, who was sat very sadly at a bean bag chair in the corner of the room. All of the other students were talking with each other in a group. 

Dan walked up to his upset daughter and sat on the floor next to her. 

"What's wrong lizzy? Why are you sat alone in the corner?" Dan asked concernedly. 

Lizzy put her hand on her face and sighed. "Nothing is wrong dad."

Dan just looked at her, obviously not believing the lie she just told. "Then sweetheart why aren't you with all the other kids?"

At this point, Phil, who was originally talking to the teacher, saw his daughter and husband in a serious looking conversation. He politely excused himself and started talking over to where they were both sat at. 

Phil sat down and also questioned, "what's going on over here?"

Phil looked at lizzy, who looked like she was gunna cry and was very pale. "Can we just go home please?"

That was all the husbands heard before the whole family was buckled up in the car and driving home. 

The car ride home was tense for everyone. Dan and phil just kept giving each other worrying glances and trying to get information out of their daughter, who started crying the moment they got in the car, but she wouldn't budge. 

The dinner that night was just as tence and the family was not used to it at all. They were used to being together and happy but this was sadness and awkwardness. 

As Dan and phil normally tucked their daughter into bed and talked to her about her, it was a surprise when she wouldn't let them into her bedroom. 

Dan and phil wanted did give her space, and they did, but they also wanted to know what was wrong. 

They were so for giving their child space but when they heard sobs from her room at night, they knew they had to intervene somehow. 

It started with a knock on the door followed by a "lizzy were gunna come in okay?"

Lizzy tried to hide her red face but she knew it was too late as her dads had already seen her face. 

"Lizzy, baby, please tell us what's wrong. We won't get mad at you or anything really. You can tell us anything." It took a little more sentences like that before lizzy broke abd decided to tell her dads. 

"At school they other kids told me that I wasn't allowed to play with them anymore because I don't have a mom and you guys have tattoos so you must be bad guys and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me or your feelings would be hurt." Lizzy chocked out between sobs.

Dan and phil looked at each other and then looked at their daughter. 

Phil took her hand in his and start, "oh lizzy sweetheart you don't have to worry about telling us this stuff. We won't ever be mad at you telling us something."

Dan jumped in, "is that why you were sat on the floor? You should have told us earlier then maybe we could have talked to your classmates parents."

"There is nothing wrong with gay people, which is what we are. Familes are made up of multiple different people. Some families have one mom, or one dad, or grandma's, or step parents, or adoptive parents. Some families have two mom's or two dads. Your father and I love each other so much and ee love you more than anything, and that's all that matters."

Lizzy just looked up from her tears ane smiled. Having her father's not be upset really helped her a lot. She was still sad but she new her dads were right. Gay people and having tattoos were okay, even if some people didn't agree. She knows that her parents love her and that's all that really matters in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment telling me what you think of it or anything else you would like me to write. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr danshugehands


End file.
